


Tin-Can Stormtrooper

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, poe is d o n e with his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Modern!AU. Sequel to Extremism. This year, it’s Finn who gets them kicked out.





	Tin-Can Stormtrooper

They had traveled in tense silence for about half an hour before Poe finally broke.  
  
“Are you _trying_ to get us banned from these conventions? Are you?”  
  
Finn shrunk down in his seat, toying with his plastic battle-axe. “Uh, no, no, wasn’t _trying_ to, no.”  
  
Poe stared at him. “What, you didn’t think-?”  
  
“Poe, _road!_ ” Rey hissed from the back seat.  
  
“-you didn’t think assaulting that Stormtrooper lady with your axe was going to get us banned?!” Poe was glaring at the road now, but Finn still felt the heat of it.  
  
“She started it,” He mumbled.  
  
“She kinda did,” Rose volunteered from the back seat, falling silent when Rey elbowed her.  
  
“Two Star Wars conventions we’ve been banned from. _Two._ Because you and Rey just _had_ to commit assault on another cosplayer!”  
  
“Still worth it,” Rey mumbled.  
  
“Then next year, you can drive. And _pay._ ”  
  
“Yes Poe,” They muttered.  
  
-End


End file.
